Vs. Sewaddle
Vs. Sewaddle is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/31/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel through the Pinwheel Forset, Rui marveling in utter amazement at the ginormous size of the trees. Rui: I’ve never seen such trees! These trees are thicker than buildings! Cilan: Pinwheel Forest is an incredible forest that’s been growing for thousands of years. It’s become a natural maze. It’s best to stay on the main trail as to not get lost. Iris: Even if we get lost, my keen sense of direction will allow us to get back on the trail. Rui: Ha! That’s a laugh! Iris: (Annoyed) Keep that up, and I won’t share my snacks with you! Iris pulls out several apples, tossing them around. Ian and Victini catch one each, as does Cilan. Axew is already nibbling on one. Rui pouts at this. Rui: Fine, fine! Now pass me an apple. Iris: Not sure that counts as an apology. Iris tosses Rui an apple, her preparing to grab it. A Sewaddle swings down on a thread of string, swiping the apple right as it reaches Rui’s hand. Sewaddle swings away, then rapidly munches down on the apple. Rui shouts and swings her fist at it. Rui: Hey! That’s my apple! Sewaddle finishes the apple off, dropping the core which hits Rui on the head. She growls in anger, as the Sewaddle swings off. Rui takes off running after it, Cilan reaching for her. Cilan: Wait! It’s dangerous to go off the trail! Cilan runs after Rui, as Iris looks conflicted. Iris: Hey! Come back! (Groans) Oh great. They’re gonna get lost. Rui will think every tree looks the same. Ian: Best thing to do is wait here. Iris: Waiting, huh? In that case, we can train! Ian: Really? Iris: (Shyly) I’d been meaning to ask you to help me out with Druddigon. Ever since learning you were the Dragon Tamer, that is. Ian: To be honest, I don’t have that much experience with Dragon types. I was just in the right place at the right time. (Iris looks disappointed) I will, however, help you anyway that I can. Iris: Oh thank you! End Scene Rui pants from exhaustion, leaning an arm against a tree. She looks up in the branches, seeing that Sewaddle is gone. Rui: Uragh! Get back here so I can take you out! Rui settles down, as Cilan catches up. He places his hand on her shoulder, her blushing from this. Cilan: Why don’t we head back to the others? I’m sure they are all worried about us. Rui: Yeah, sure. The two begin walking back, as quite a bit of time passes. Rui becomes more and more frustrated, pounding on a tree. Rui: Aaaahhhhh! This is the same tree as before! We’re lost! Cilan, you were supposed to lead us back! Cilan: (Staying calm) Well, I did say that it was like a natural maze. It may take a while to find our way back. Pansage! Cilan opens his Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage: Pansage! Cilan: Search up the trees to see if you can spot Ian and Iris. Rui: (Spitefully) And keep a look out for that Sewaddle while you’re at it. Pansage climbs up a tree, scouting the area. Pansage points into the distance, chattering. Cilan: Excellent work, Pansage! Cilan and Rui run along the ground to follow after Pansage hopping through the trees. Pansage causes Pidove, Rufflet and Tranquill to fly off, while passing a Vullaby nest. Cilan and Rui running by cause Deerling, Venipede, Cottonee and Petilil to flee. The two keep up with Pansage, which hops down from the trees. Pansage points forward, as Rui and Cilan gasp. Rui: You’ve got to be kidding! Ian and Iris rest on the trail, as Axew, Druddigon and Scraggy are out. Druddigon is lying on her side supporting her head with her arm, pretending to be asleep. Scraggy goes over to her, Headbutting her lowered head. Druddigon doesn’t respond, instead opening a single eye at Scraggy. She flicks Scraggy on the forehead, him tumbling backwards. Iris: Druddigon! (Sighs) No matter what I do, I can’t get Druddigon to do what I say! Any advice? Ian walks over to Druddigon, her eye following him. He reaches out his hand towards her head, stopping right out of reach. Druddigon doesn’t move, instead staring at Ian. Druddigon extends her neck, touching Ian’s hand with her forehead. Iris gasps in surprise. Iris: How’d you do that?! Ian: Druddigon is a very proud Pokémon. She desires everything to be by her standard, instead of someone else’s. You either don’t meet her standard, or you’ve lost her respect somehow. Iris: Huh? Lost her respect? Voice: Marvelous! Ian and Iris look over, as Burgh prances over with a long cape. He holds his hands up as if to hold up a frame, getting a setting for a picture. Burgh: What a magnificent moment! The connection that you and your Pokémon made in that moment was worthy of a picture! It shall serve as inspiration for my art! Iris: (Flatly) Actually, that’s my Pokémon. Burgh: Oh? Huh. It connected so well with him, I just assumed it was his. Iris: I can do that too! Watch! Iris goes to touch Druddigon’s snout, stopping just out of reach. Druddigon promptly turns her head away in disapproval. Iris is dismayed, as Burgh looks serious. Burgh: You cannot force a Pokémon to do what it doesn’t want to. That kind of reaction seems like an injury to the heart and to trust. It has lost faith in you. Iris: (Groans) Not you too. Burgh: And now, have you seen a Sewaddle around here? I had been following it for inspiration for quite some time now. Ian: Don’t know. Some friends of ours went chasing after it. Burgh: Ah! They must be lost in the forest. I shall help you find them. Sewaddle casually walks along the ground, without a care in the world. Rui, Cilan, Pansage and N follow after it. Rui is trying to avoid eye contact with N. N: So, you’re not trying to capture Sewaddle? Rui: (Innocently) I was thinking about it, but it was mostly because I was angry that it stole my apple. N: Most disputes start like that. A Pokémon angers a human and they retaliate. They attack, cause harm, destroy their home. It seems that I arrived at just the right moment. Who knows what damage you would’ve caused. Cilan: Now, I don’t think that is a fair assessment! N: (Scornfully) And what right do you have to say that, gym leader?! You encourage people to seek strength, and they force that strength onto those weaker than them. Innocent Pokémon suffer the consequences, as Sewaddle almost did. Pansage: How dare you insult Cilan like that?! Cilan has always wanted to help people and Pokémon get along! Sewaddle: (Singing carefree) Singing a song, as I’m walking along! Walking in a forest wonderland! N: Get along? Cilan: I’m a Pokémon Connoisseur as well as a gym leader. It is my job to help evaluate the relationship between trainers and their Pokémon, as well as ways to strengthen their bond and battle compatibility. N: Compatibility? So what, you help find the Pokémon that works best with a trainer? Cilan: In a sense. N: In that case, I would like to see this. Rui: Huh? What’s up with that? Before, you thought Pokémon and humans should be completely separate. N: I have been learning a lot on my journey. Especially in my interactions with your group. Cilan: In that case, I am more than willing to give you an evaluation. However, that will involve a battle. N: I see. N skips forward, getting in front of Sewaddle. Sewaddle looks at him curiously. N: Sewaddle. I would like to battle with that man. Will you help me? Sewaddle: Can I get an apple? N: (Chuckles) Of course. Sewaddle: Okay then! N and Sewaddle face Cilan, as Pansage gets ready to battle. Cilan: Hold on, Pansage. He said that he’s learning a lot on his journey. I want this battle to teach him something else. Pansage: Teach him what? Oh! (Pounds fist in hand) I got it! That’s a great idea! Cilan: Dwebble! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Dwebble. Dwebble: Hiyah Cilan! N: Dwebble, huh? Cilan: This Dwebble was released by its trainer, most likely after hearing from the preachers I’ve been told about. This Dwebble felt utterly betrayed by its trainer, even destroying its rock home that it had with that trainer. N: (Lacking comprehension) Felt, betrayed? Dwebble: That’s right! He was my friend, and he just left me! I was so angry I was fighting everything! Cilan here helped me get over my anger and gave me a home again! N: (Disheartened) So it was those thoughts that caused Dwebble so much pain. Cilan: Now Dwebble! Let’s start with Slash! N: (Refocused) Sewaddle! Let’s use Razor Leaf! Dwebble leaps forward with a glowing claw, as Sewaddle’s leaf flashes as it fires several spiraling leaves. Dwebble Slashes through them, striking Sewaddle. N: Bug Bite! Cilan: Protect! Then go for X-Scissor! Sewaddle’s fangs glow white, as Dwebble retracts into its shell, releasing a blue barrier for Protect. Dwebble then comes out and forms a crimson “X” to strike, Sewaddle leaping back to dodge. N: Let’s use String Shot. Sewaddle spews String Shot, it layering up at Dwebble’s feet. Dwebble is trapped, trying to pull itself free. Sewaddle then yawns, looking back at N. Sewaddle: So, can I have my apple now? N: Huh? No, not yet. I don’t think they are done yet. Cilan: In that case, I think it’s the perfect time for an evaluation! Your flavor is considerably mild for a trainer, which isn’t surprising considering your views on battle. However, the variety that you express, and your willingness to try out new flavors, is a major benefit to your growth. When it comes to you and Sewaddle, you two don’t compliment each other. Its laid back persona and being motivated solely by food doesn’t match your passion and desire to create a better world for Pokémon. Trainers connect best with wild Pokémon that are similar to them in their basic ideology, which is when they decide to accompany a trainer. N: (Gasps in marvel) He understands so much. Even without being able to hear the voice of Pokémon. Cilan: Now, let’s compare to my Dwebble. It is a polite and gentle Pokémon, with a strong desire for friendship and companionship. It is adamant to never give up in battle, and will fight all foes equally and fairly. At the same time, it works with me to test the strength of foes we face. Now Dwebble! Shell Smash! Dwebble uses its tail and pushes its rock off its back. It glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Dwebble still glowing like this. This force breaks off the String Shot, Dwebble eager to go. Sewaddle looks disappointed at this development. Sewaddle: Aw. Food will have to wait. N: Use Razor Leaf! Cilan: X-Scissor! Sewaddle fires Razor Leaf, as Dwebble fires X-Scissor. The X-Scissor tears through Razor Leaf and strikes Sewaddle, defeating it. N lets out a sigh, as he bends down to pet and feed Sewaddle. N: Thank you for your help. Sewaddle: (Mouth full) Hmm. Apple. N stands up, nodding in appreciation to Cilan. N: Thank you. I think I have a better understanding of what I need to do. N takes off, disappearing into the forest. Rui groans. Rui: That guy is so exhausting. And we’re still lost! Iris: Hey guys! Rui turns, as Iris, Ian and Burgh arrive. Iris looks relieved. Iris: Don’t go running off like that! Cilan: Burgh. It is a pleasure to see you again. Burgh: As with you. However, I must be on my way. As Sewaddle is now escaping! Sewaddle wanders off, as Burgh follows after it. Ian: Cilan, you know him? Cilan: I do. He’s the gym leader of Castelia City. Ian: Him? Interesting. Main Events * Cilan has a battle with N and wins. * The group meets Burgh. * Iris learns that Druddigon no longer respects and trusts her as a trainer. Characters * Cilan * N * Ian * Rui * Iris * Burgh Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Sewaddle * Pidove * Rufflet * Tranquill * Vullaby * Deerling * Venipede * Cottonee * Petilil Trivia * This episode is partially based off the anime episode Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! * Originally, this was going to be a two part episode, one episode focusing on Ian and Iris while the other focused on Cilan and Rui after they got separated. ** Ian's episode would've had the egg he would've received hatch into Larvesta, and it confront a Rufflet. ** Rui's episode would've been like the anime where they followed Sewaddle, having to battle a Vullaby. Rui would've then caught Sewaddle in the end. *** A wild Rufflet and Vullaby appearing in this episode is based off those original concepts. * The inclusion of N fits Burgh's role of the anime of protecting Sewaddle as it ventures through the forest. * N gets his first taste of a Pokémon Connoisseur evaluation. It was Cilan's skill in this manner, as well as its potential influence on N, is a main reason he was kept in the storyline. * It is hinted that Iris did something to lose her Druddigon's respect. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc